Vampire Heart
by XXa-KISS-that-KILLSxX
Summary: Sora goes to live w her father in Konoha and gets transferred to the local high school. She meets Sasuke, an ice cube w a secret. What is this secret? Will Sora find lov in this guy? And what will happen when she finds out his secret? i suk at summaries
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic with chapters. I hope you like it! If you have any ideas for chapter 2, I'm open for suggestions.

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Now Sora, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, Mom, I'm sure."

"Okay…"

Sora stared out the car window, relieved that her mother didn't press the matter because, if the truth be told, she really didn't want to go live with her father in Konoha. Sora's parents had been divorced since before she was born. So, she had been visiting her father ever since she was very young. But now she's seventeen, a junior in high school, and ever since she first set eyes on the place, she hated Konoha. Don't ask her why, it's just something about the forever-metallic sky, the never smiling people, and the foresty look that rubbed her the wrong way every time she lay eyes on it.

She sighed and continued to stare out the open window, her long black tresses blowing in the hot air of Los Angeles as the black Suburban flew down the highway. No doubt her father had already enrolled her in the local high school. She grinned sourly at the thought.

"Well, I better get used to it," she thought to herself and once again heaved a great sigh as the car came to a steady halt in the passenger drop off area. Sora unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door of the car. As soon as she stepped out, people started to stare at her probably thinking she was crazy, wearing all black (and long sleeved too) when it was 105 degrees out. She ignored the stares and walked to the trunk. She opened it and took her bags and before she walked off, her mother gave her a great big bear hug.

"You don't have to do this Sora," her mother stated soothingly.

"I know Mom," Sora replied, careful to make sure her voice didn't betray how she really felt.

"Whenever you want to come home, you just call me and I'll get you a flight out of there faster than you can blink," her mother stated reassuringly.

Sora sighed, "I know Mom, I'll make sure to keep that in mind. Now bye, Mom."

Her mother released her and Sora walked through the sliding doors and vanished from sight. Her mother sighed sadly as she got in her car and slowly drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sry for the long wait. I've had a lot of school work to do and I hit a writer's block (yeah already this spells bad news for the next chapters:) But here it is, finally done. Once again sry for the long wait.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto alright happy? I've disclaimed all that applies to Naruto with the exception of the character I created.

* * *

Chapter 2

Sora stared out the window of the plane at the slowly rolling white clouds and, once again, heaved another great sigh.

"Why am I doing this again?" she asked herself. "Me and Dad have absolutely nothing in common. And I hate Konoha to death!"

Sora didn't want to admit it to herself but something was drawing her there. It was as if some invisible force were pulling her to the place. It felt as if it was her destiny to go there, but why she did not know.

She once again sighed and stared quietly out the window as the plane began its descent. It was a surprisingly smooth landing and when the plane came to a halt, she was immediately out of her seat. She grabbed her carry-on bag and took her time getting off the plane.

When she finally got off, it didn't take her long to see her father waving at her amidst a crowd of people. Sora nodded her head deeply to acknowledge that she saw him and walked to her father. When she got there, her father, Koji, gave her and awkward one-armed hug.

"Hey Sora," Koji said warmly.

"Hey Dad," Sora replied quietly.

Koji took Sora by the hand and led her to the baggage claim area. They grabbed her two small duffle bags and Koji led her to him dark blue Hyndai. He opened the passenger door for Sora before getting into the car himself.

Once they were on the road towards Konoha and Koji's house (A/N I probably should've said this in Chapter 1 but the airport Sora arrived at is a thirty-minute drive from Konoha) and after a long awkward silence, Koji spoke.

"I'm really glad you decided to come live with me here in Konoha," he stated happily. "I've already enrolled you in the high school and I've bought you a car."

"What kind of car?" Sora asked suspiciously, half expecting it to be some old, rusty, beat-up truck.

"Well… remember your Black Porsche Satterra said you totaled?" Koji asked sheepishly. (A/N Satterra is Sora's mom.)

"Yeah… what about it?"

"Well, I bought you a black Porsche just like it," he declared triumphantly.

Sora sat there in silence, shocked that her father had bought her such an expensive car. Then, once she found her voice, she thanked him sincerely.

"Thanks Dad," Sora replied sincerely. "But you really didn't have to do that. I was gonna buy a car myself once I got here."

"You're welcome, Sora," her father replied. "Consider it a welcome home present."

"Thanks," Sora stated as she stared out the window. Silence enveloped them as Koji drove. After a short time, the house came into view. It was a quaint little house with two stories and a two-car garage.

Once in the driveway, Koji turned off the car, got out, and walked around to open the door for Sora. Sora thanked him and stepped out. Koji got her bags and they both walked to the door. After they were inside, Koji walked to the stairs and called.

"Kouiji!" he called. "Come say hi to your sister and help her get settled!"

"Coming Dad!" Kouiji called back. There were footsteps as Kouiji ran down the stairs. When he got to the bottom, he waved at his younger sister before giving her a hug. This was one of the extremely rare occasions when Sora actually smiled as she hugged her brother.

"Hey little sis," Kouiji greeted as he released her and smiled warmly.

"Hey bro," Sora replied vainly attempting to smile.

"Kouiji, help her get settled," Koji stated simply. "We're having pizza tonight, I hope you don't mind."

"No, pizza's fine," Sora stated.

"Good, c'mon sis! I'll show you to your room Kouiji stated warmly.

Sora nodded and followed her brother upstairs. He led her down the hallway to the last room on the end. He opened the door and Sora gasped. The room was every Goth's dream. There was a black curtain over the window, black walls, a bed with black and red bedspread, and a shelf of depressing and supernatural books. There was a black loveseat and next to it was a huge stereo system with a shelf of Sora's favorite heave metal, hard rock, and punk bands.

"Oh my God," Sora gaped. "How did you…?

"Mom sent you stuff over from L.A. two days ago," Kouiji replied.

"So that's where my stuff went," Sora muttered to herself.

"We bought the loveseat, the curtains, some more books we thought you'd like and more CD's," Kouiji explained.

"Thanks," Sora stated sincerely, hugging her brother.

"No problem," he replied, returning the embrace.

"Kouiji! Sora! The pizza's here!" their father called from the foot of the stairs.

Sora and Kouiji walked out of her room and down the stairs. When they got to the kitchen, their father was already at the table placing hot pizza onto three plates. Sora sat down in between her brother and father and ate.

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully and at around ten o' clock, Sora got ready for bed. Afterwards she lay in her bed staring at the ceiling for at least an hour, unable to sleep. She was thinking about her upcoming and dreaded first day of school.

"Joy," Sora sighed. "Another place for me not to fit in."

Sora sighed again at the thought. Sora had never really fit in anywhere in Loa Angeles and her school there was at least ten times the size of this small town local high school. So, there was no doubt in her mind that she wouldn't fit in her either. She was going to go to school and everyone was going to think of her as a pale-faced freak. As she thought about this, she sighed again and rolled onto her side.

"Well, we'll see what happens tomorrow," she whispered quietly to herself as she slowly drifted into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Ha ha ha! It's finally done! I'm happy now I can actually get to some of the funner stuff. Sorry if these chapters are kinda boring. It will get better I swear. I'm done with the intro chapters now we can get into the actual plot line. Yay! That's the fun part. 


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here it is... Chapter three in all it's crappy glory. Sorry it took me so long to type up. My friend cough Katara Uchiha cough had my notebook and I couldn't finish typing it. So um... sry about the wait pplz! But here it is. Plz comment!

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to go through this every time?!?!?!? Ugh... fine. I don't freakin' own Naruto alright?! Happy? If I did, I would make a few changes (like have Sakura mysteriously murdered. That pink haired bitch is gonna get it yet!)

* * *

Chapter 3

The next morning, Sora woke up at around 6:30. She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but it was useless, she was up and she may as well give up. So she got up, muttering some incoherent oath, and went to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth as she waited for the shower to heat up. She removed her sweat pants and T-shirt and stepped into the shower.

The water rushed over her, loosening her stiff muscles. She was trying to prolong going to school as long as possible. When the hot water started to run out she couldn't stall it any longer. She sighed and turned off the water. After she dried herself off and put on her traditional baggy black pants with a silver chain hanging down her left side, her black shirt that reads: "Heaven doesn't want me and Hell's afraid I'll take over", and her black trench coat with a black butterfly surrounded by fire on the back, she stood in front of her mirror putting on her makeup.

She put on some masquera, black eye shadow, black lipstick and some stuff to make her face paler than it already was. After she was done, she looked at the finished product that was her in the mirror. Sora was about 5ft. 7in. tall with black hair that fell to her lower back. Her eyes were a dull gray color that matched her pale skin and she was extremely skinny, in the unhealthy way. She grimaced in disgust and walked out of the bathroom.

When Sora got downstairs and into the kitchen, she found a note on the refrigerator. She picked it up and saw the elegant script of her brother that read:

_Sora,_

_Dad's already gone to work and I'm at a friend's house. If you need anything, my cell number is 296-7031_ **(A/N Sorry if this is your number…. I just made it up at the top of my head so don't think I'm stalking you or something) **_Have a good first day of school!_

_-Kouiji_

_P.S. There are some leftover waffles in the fridge if you're hungry._

"Whatever," Sora stated as she found her keys. "I'm not hungry."

She walked out to the garage and saw her new black Porsche. She smirked, now her day would be that much less dreadful. She opened the garage door and got in the car. She turned the radio to a hard rock station and drove away.

At school, which was a little larger than she had first thought, just a little, she found a place to park. She got out and stared at her new place of torture, which was Konoha High School and grimaced. Sora walked towards the building and, once inside, found the front office. It was rather cozy inside with its maroon wall and white speckled carpet. There was a mahogany desk in front of her and sitting behind it was a middle-aged woman in khaki pants, stiletto heels, and a purple short-sleeved shirt. The woman had looked up upon hearing the door open and smiled warmly.

"Hello, sweetheart. What can I do for you?" the woman asked, the warm smile still plastered on her face.

"I'm Sora Minamotto, I'm new here, Sora stated simply.

The woman stared at her in disbelief. Sora realized that her father must have been telling everyone how wonderful and nice his little girl was. Sora smirked, yeah right. But the woman seemed to recover her composure and smiled again.

"Alright love, here's you schedule and a map of the school," the woman cooed as she handed Sora the papers. "You have a wonderful first day."

"Um… thanks," Sora replied as she turned towards the door, maybe the never-smiling people description was a little off. But, she still hated Konoha with a passion.

Her first class was Trig. She followed the map to the classroom. Once inside, she walked to the teacher, Mr. Banner, sitting at his desk.

"I'm Sora Minamotto," Sora stated simply.

"Ah, Miss Minamotto, you barely made it in time for class," Mr. Banner smiled lightly. "Please take a seat next to Mr. Uchiha in the far left of the room."

Sora nodded and walked to the back left table where only one boy sat. As she got closer her eyes widened in shock. The boy was beautiful… godlike in his appearance. His eyes were an onyx color and his skin was pale, almost like marble in appearance. His hair was raven-colored and looked like he had a chicken on top of his head. His clothing was simple and yet he looked like a runway model. Everything about him drew her in and made her want to sit next to him.

She walked over to him and sat next to him on his right. She saw that the boy had stiffened in his seat, his expression horrified and pained. Seeing his expression so pained made Sora want to reach out and touch him. By now Mr. Banner had started class and wasn't paying much attention to the far side of the room.

"Hey are you okay?" Sora whispered touching his shoulder in concern.

The boy turned to her and glared and the interesting thing was that it frightened her. Sora quickly removed her hand from his shoulder but he continued to glare at her, his black eyes seeming to stare right through her.

"God, I just wanted to know if you were alright," Sora muttered completely taken aback.

"Just leave me alone," he muttered coldly and turned away but his pose never relaxed.

"Whatever," Sora muttered and dropped the subject.

Sora absent-mindedly listened to Mr. Banner's lecture. She had a lot on her mind and the beauty of the boy next to her didn't help. Why did he have to look like a runway model when everyone else couldn't? When class ended, the boy was up and at the door before Sora could blink. She sat there, dazed, until a boy with spiky blond hair walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! You must be Sora!" the boy greeted in an obnoxiously loud voice.

"Grr… hello Naruto," Sora stated, trying to keep her anger under control.

"What's you next class?" Naruto asked, still very loud.

"Um… Biology," Sora replied.

"So do I!" Naruto exclaimed in glee. "Can I walk you to class?"

"Sure I guess," Sora replied, shocked at how brave the kid was for talking to her.

Sora and Naruto walked to the door and down the hall towards Biology. The walk was filled with Naruto talking about the classes, the teachers, and the students. Sora let him chat and only pretended to listen. She was thinking about the godlike boy from Trig. She couldn't get him out of her mind. His expression was so pained that it made her feel pained. She sighed as they walked through the door to Biology.

"See ya' 'round," Naruto said before he sat down next to a small, shy, black-haired girl.

Sora once again walked up to the teacher, introduced herself, and was told to sit next to "Mr. Uchiha." Her eyes widened as she turned to see the exact same boy sitting at a table in the back next to the window. She was both frightened and anxious to see him again, but she kept her pace slow and her head down as she walked over to the table. She, once again, sat on his right and the boy stiffened again.

"Oh no," the boy muttered to himself quietly. "I don't wanna hurt her, but her smell… ahh it's so strong and so appealing."

Sora shot a glance over at the boy and saw him gripping his chair, his expression was full of conflict and pain. Sora decided to ignore his glare this time and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sure enough, he glared at her, but she held true to her decision.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked quietly. "You look like you're in pain."

"I'm fine just leave me alone," the boy replied coldly. Damn why did she have to be so beautiful and smell so good.

"You're lying," Sora stated in a small voice, losing her confidence.

"It's none of you business," he stated, having troubles keeping a cold voice around her.

Sora frowned in frustration and she tried again. "Just tell me what's wrong." The boy turned to her and replied "No!" He then stood up, opened the window and disappeared out of it. Sora just sat there, staring at the spot where he was a few moments ago.

His eyes, they were red, she thought in disbelief. No it was just a trick of the light. Then she remembered they were on the second floor and he just jumped out the window! After checking that the teacher was not looking her way, she got up and looked out the window. After scanning the ground for a while, she saw the boy walking away from the school.

Sora's mouth dropped in shock and disbelief. How could he have fell from this high and still be walking?! It was humanly impossible. It couldn't be done, unless… unless he wasn't human! What was he some kind of Superman?!

"Ugh… I'm going to lose so much sleep over this," she muttered to herself. She raised her hand to speak.

"Yes, Miss Minamotto?" the teacher asked.

"May I be excused?" Sora asked, faking a weak voice. "I don't feel so good."

"Oh, of course, go right ahead," the teacher, said warmly.

"Thank you."

Sora got up, grabbed her things and walked out the door. A flight of stairs and two questioning teachers later, Sora was finally able to escape the hellhole. She walked to her car, pumped up the radio, and drove off. Sora had absolutely no idea where she was going, but she had to get away, to think.

Why did he react so strangely when I sat next to him? How did he live through a two-story drop without a scratch on him? Why were his eyes red? Where did he go? Why am I asking so many questions about a guy who I don't even know the name of! Questions and more questions jumped around Sora's head until she almost crashed into a ditch. Uchiha, that's all I have to go off of. Maybe I'll ask Kouiji.

Sora performed a U-turn and drove back towards home. When she got there, she saw Kouiji's dark blue Jaguar parked in the driveway. He was back from his friend's house. She smirked in triumph as she parked her Porsche next to his Jag in the driveway. She walked to the front door and opened it. Once inside, she called for him.

"Kouiji!" Sora called.

"What?!" a snappy voice replied from the kitchen.

"I have a question!" Sora called. "Come here!"

"Ugh… fine, hold on a sec," Kouiji replied. There were bunched of crashes and thuds as Kouiji walked out of the kitchen. "What is it?"

"Do you know anything about the Uchihas?" Sora asked.

Kouiji stiffened and his eyes narrowed. Sora stared at him questioningly.

"How do you know them?" Kouiji asked, struggling to maintain his composure.

"I have one of them in class at school," Sora stated. "He kept acting weird around me."

"What did he do?" Kouiji asked, calmer now.

"He kept stiffening when I walked by and then he jumped out a window two stories high. I mean, how could he do that and not have a scratch on him? It's humanly impossible!" Sora explained to Kouiji who sighed.

"I guess it's time you knew the truth about you heritage," Kouiji sighed.

"What about my heritage?" Sora asked.

"Huh… let's see, where to start," he mused. "Well, have you ever felt like you were different from everyone else? Like there were things you could do that other people couldn't?"

"Um…" Sora thought. "Well, I can hear things that no one else can hear."

"Exactly, that's because you have acute hearing as well as sight and quicker reflexes," Kouiji explained.

"But why?" Sora asked, impatiently.

"Because you're a Vampire Hunter," Kouiji stated.

* * *

Well, that's the ending of this crappy chappy (why the hell did I make that rhyme? Ah well) Sorry about the cliffie, I couldn't resist. So you'll have to stay tuned for my next crappy chappy to find out what happens. And plz once again I aske you to plz review!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

here it is!! chapter 4!!! be thankful to me that i love u ppl enough to force my way through my writer's block to post this. sry it took so long!!! plzzzzzzzzz don't be angwy with little old me!!! i'm srwy will u forgive me huge puppy dog eyes!!! thanks to those whopping grand total of 5 ppl who decided to review. Plzz follow their footsteps and review!!!!

* * *

Chapter 4 

"I'm a what?!" Sora exclaimed in disbelief.

"A Vampire Hunter," Kouiji repeated.

"But vampires don't exist!" Sora exclaimed. "How can this be real?!"

"Sora, vampires do exist," Kouiji stated matter-of-factly. "They're all around us in hiding."

"This has got to be a dream!" Sora cried, banging her head on the nearest wall. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Sora," Kouiji snapped grabbing her before he slapped her. "Calm down and let me explain."

Sora nodded, rubbing her now red and swolled cheek. Kouiji smiled apologetically.

"Sora, our family has been slaying vampires for a great many generations," Kouiji explained. "We've always been enemies with vampires and they've always hated us. When Dad married Mom, he wondere whether any of his children would inherit his Vampire Hunter gene. He got you and me. They boy you were telling me about is most likely the newest vampire of the local clan. And, apparently, you smell appealing to him."

"Joy, that's just what I needed," Sora said, her voice dripping in sarcasm. "But why did you decide to tell me this now?"

"Because I want you to be able to protect yourself," Kouiji replied. "It seems like that vampire was holding back. If he go you alone… he might not be able to control himself."

"But I don't know how to use my powers!" Sora exclaimed. "How do you expect me to protect myself?!"

"Come with me," Kouiji responded, taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen. He walked to the far wall and pushed on a certain spot. The wall spread apart and a set of stairs appeared. Sora's eyes widened in shock.

"Follow me," Kouiji stated, starting down the stairs. Sora gave one last look at the wall before following. Once they reached the bottom, Sora's eyes once again widened in disbelief. In the room they were now in, there were high tech weapons and technology. The largest computer was split into bunches of screens and one of those screens caught her eye. The screen showed the boy from school.

"That's the guy from school!" Sora exclaimed, gesturing at the screen.

"Aahh, that's Sasuke Uchiha," Kouiji stated. "He's the newest member of the group. And by far the strongest and most dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. "He didn't seem that bad."

"Sora, he's the fastest, strongest, and most powerful vampire around," Kouiji explained. "He can read minds and mess with your head. He can make himself vanish and reappear somewhere else and he make himself invisible."

"Wow," was all she could say.

"Here," Kouiji said after a long pause. "Take these." He handed her silver necklace and a pistol.

"What's this for?" Sora asked, looking at the items she held in her hand.

"Vampires are weak against silver and if you press here on the necklace, silver spikes will come out. Also the gun is loaded with silver bullets," Kouiji explained.

"Um…. thanks," Sora said hesitantly.

"I just want you to be safe," Kouiji smiled as he hugged his sister tightly.

"I know," Sora assured him, hugging him back. "Look, I'm gonna go to my room. I have a lot of homework."

"Alright," Kouiji replied, releasing her. "Good night."

Sora smiled and nodded as she started to make her way to her room. Once she got there, she collapsed onto her bed. She had a lot on her mind and needed to clear her head. But where could she go? If the vampires can smell me, they can track me' Sora thought to herself. But I have the necklace and the gun. Maybe I'll go into the forest. No one will bug me there,' she thought, rising to her feet.

She snuck down the stairs and saw Kouiji watching TV. She walked quietly to the front door and quietly walked out. Sora had left her keys in the ignition of her Porsche (A/N hey, it's a small town, but still not a smart idea… oh well). She got in her car, turned the key, and drove off. After a few minutes of driving, Sora saw a small trail through the forest on the side of the road. Perfect! She pulled over onto the right shoulder and stepped out. She walked to the trail and disappeared into the forest. After she disappeared, a shadow jumped from a tree and gracefully followed her.

Sora had been walking for about half an hour before she started talking to herself.

"I can't believe that boy was a vampire," Sora spoke to herself. "And I can't believe I'm a Vampire Hunter! I can't kill him! He's too beautiful…too godlike. I can't kill a god! But Kouiji said it was my destiny…what if I don't want my destiny?! Oh, I'm so confused!! Ugh, I really hate myself right now!"

Sora was so busy talking to herself that she failed to notice a shadow looming closer and closer. But, she froze when she heard a twig crack somewhere behind her. She felt an air danger flow over her and she became afraid. She wanted more than anything to run for her life, but she wouldn't stoop that low. So, she turned around.

"Who's there?" she called into the darkness. There was no reply but a low snarl. Sora staggered back in shock as she saw a figure step out of the shadows. She looked closer and saw that it was that boy from school.

"You're Sasuke aren't you?" Sora asked as realization hit her in the face. Sasuke merely smirked and stepped closer. Sora stepped back in fear and Sasuke's smirk broadened.

"What's the matter?" he mocked. "Not afraid of little old me are you?" He took another step closer and Sora backed into the tree. She froze and Sasuke didn't waste any time in walking closer to her. He was right in front of her now.

Sasuke smirked as he lowered his head to her neck and inhaled deeply. Then he stepped back and sighed. "Ah, your blood smells delicious. It makes me want… _more_." Sora's eyes widened as she tried to run. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the tree again as he chuckled sinisterly.

"You didn't think I'd let you get away that easily did you?" Sasuke chuckled as he lowered his head to her neck again. Sora gasped when she felt something sharp press against her skin. She had to think of something quick or else. Then, she remembered the silver knife in the pocket of her coat. She reached a shaky hand into her pocked and slowly pulled it out. Sora froze when she felt the sharp things puncture her skin slightly but then she quickly lifted the knife to Sasuke's arm and slashed it. Sasuke yelped and staggered backwards-in surprise and pain, which turned, into anger.

Sora wasted no time in running for her life. She ran as fast as her legs would go and by the time she reached her car, she had almost passed out. She quickly got in and floored the gas and sped away. Sasuke came staggering out of the forest, clutching his arm in pain and looked after the speeding taillights of Sora's car and banged his head against the nearest tree.

"Great job Sasuke," he muttered, banging his head again. "You are such an idiot! You couldn't control yourself oh no you just had to try and bite her! I can't go to school like this. I need to feed before I see _her_ again. Then, maybe hopefully I can control myself enough to treat her like a normal person, if she ever comes near me again."

Then, after a few final knocks on the head, Sasuke turned and headed off towards the direction of home.

* * *

The end!!!! i hope u enjoyed it!! i'll try and update sooner u see the problem was that i had already written a different version of this chapter and i didn't like it (it went too fast for my taste) so i had to rewrite it and that's where the writer's block occured. sry if this chapter is kinda shorter than my other ones...it's all i could think to type. and once again i beg u to review!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Well, all I'm saying is that you better love me for this. I finally updated this damn story. Sorry that it took so long. I was completely and utterly stuck. Yeah...sorry to keep you waiting. Please don't hate me!!!! I'll try to update sooner next time really!! But don't expect it to be that much sooner. I'm a freshman in high school now and I don't have as much time on my hands as I used to. So now on to the chappy!

* * *

Chapter 5 

Sora drove as fast as she could back to her father's house. She had one hand on the wheel and the other clutched at her neck where Sasuke had bit her. There was a small amount of blood, but not much.

"God damn it," she muttered in anger and fear. "I'm such a lousy coward! Why did I run away? I could have fought! Damn my natural instincts!"

As Sora pulled into the driveway of her father's house, she quickly turned off the car and held the keys in her shaking hand. She looked outside of her window and into the night. She was afraid to leave the safety of her car until she knew that it was safe outside of it. The lights were still on in the living room of the house, signifying that either Kouiji or her father was awake. She sighed and took a deep breath as she slowly moved her hand to the handle of her door. She slowly opened it and slipped out of her car. After closing the door behind her, she quickly strode to the front door and used her key to get inside. Once inside, she quickly shut the door and leaned against it, her entire body shaking.

Kouiji had heard the door open and looked over to see Sora leaning against it. She was pale faced and shaking so he instantly got worried. He quickly stood up and walked over to her.

"Sora…" he said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

Sora looked over at him and licked her lips. Her throat was dry and she couldn't speak very well. But she managed to get out a few sentences.

"Kouiji," she said in a harsh whisper. "I need to talk to you…. about what happened…. is dad around?"

Kouiji shook his head. "No…. he's already in bed. He had a long day."

"Good, let's go into the kitchen. I need to sit down for a while and a glass of water wouldn't hurt either."

Kouiji helped his sister into the kitchen and sat her down at the table. He quickly grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with ice water. After setting the glass down in front of Sora, he sat down in the chair on the other side of the table so he could look at her fully. "Now, tell me what happened," he ordered.

Sora picked up the glass and took a long drink from it. She slowly set it down so she could look at her brother. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and starting her explanation.

"I went out for a drive because I needed to cool down," she explained. "And I parked the car on the side of the road so I could go for a walk in the forest. It was all fine and peaceful until suddenly, Sasuke appeared. He seemed so different from when I met him at school today… it was frightening. He seemed… more bloodthirsty… more evil than before. I started to back away but he pinned me to a tree and tried to bite me." She paused here and moved her hair away from her neck so Kouiji could see the bite marks before continuing. "But, lucky for me, I stabbed him with that silver knife I had in my coat pocket, which gave me enough time to get away. I got into my car and drove all the way back here as fast as I could and that leads us up to this point."

Kouiji hadn't said a word throughout her entire explanation but he listened intently to her every word. After she had stopped talking, he sighed and closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them and speaking again.

"Well, from what you're telling me, it appears that this vampire… Sasuke, has more of an attraction to you than I first thought," he concluded, looking rather worried. "I suggest that you stay away from him as much as possible. He might lose control again and next time, you might not be able to stop him."

Sora sighed and nodded her head. "All right Kouiji, I'll try to stay away from him as much as I can," she agreed. "But that could be rather difficult, considering that I have some classes with him."

"Just try your best Sora, that's all I ask," he replied. "I'm not going to get Dad involved in this. He is already stressed out as it is from his job… he doesn't need to worry about anything else. We… or, should I say, you can take care of this I hope. But, if you can't, I'm afraid that I will have to get Dad involved."

Sora gulped and quickly nodded her head again. "All right, I will take care of it, don't worry, you won't have to get Dad involved, I promise," she said quickly before letting out a yawn.

Kouiji smirked at her and let out a soft chuckle. "You are tired, why don't you head up to your room and get some sleep. It's a school night anyway," he said, gesturing towards the stairs. "Now off you go."

Sora glared at him but that glare was slowly transformed into a drowsy look as she let out another yawn. "That actually sounds like a good idea," she said groggily as she trudged towards the stairs. "Good night, Kouiji," she said to him over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs and went into her room. Kouiji smiled softly and went back into the living room to turn off the TV before heading to bed as well.

Sora quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth before slipping into her pajamas and lying down on her bed to think. She stared up at the ceiling and sighed. "I don't know how I can stay away from him… I truly don't know how many classes we have together and the ones we do share we're sitting next to each other. I highly doubt that the teacher will change the seating arrangement just because a student claims that they are sitting next to a vampire," she said to herself. She let out another yawn and sighed as she closed her eyes. "Oh well, I'll figure it out tomorrow," she mumbled before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Sasuke wasn't at school the next day, which came as a disappointment to Sora. She couldn't help but feel that she was somewhat to blame for his absence. Her day went by slowly and at lunch, Naruto asked her sit with him and his friends. Sora was feeling so disappointed that she accepted his invitation. Naruto dominated most of the conversation on the way to the cafeteria. When they got there, he led Sora over to a table that was rather packed with people.

"Everyone," Naruto began. "This is the girl I was telling you about. This is Sora. Sora… these are my friends." One by one, he introduced them to Sora, but she wasn't really paying much attention as she sat down and began nibbling at an apple. She was eyeing a table on the other side of the room. Sitting at that table were two people, a boy and a girl. She found it rather odd that both of them reminded her of Sasuke. They were both uncannily beautiful and they had the same air of mystery about them as Sasuke did.

One of the girls sitting at the table, Sora guessed that the girl was Hinata, noticed that she was staring at the table. "T-those are the Uchihas," she whispered quietly to Sora suddenly.

Sora jumped and looked at Hinata. "The Uchihas?" she asked curiously. "Isn't there supposed to be another one?" She was referring to Sasuke when she said this.

Hinata nodded. "Y-yes… b-but… Sasuke is not here today. All three of them are frequently absent from school but no one knows why. They're all extraordinarily beautiful aren't they?"

Sora nodded her head in agreement and took another bite of her apple. "Yeah… I would actually consider going bi for the girl…" she agreed. Hinata laughed softly and looked at her. "Yeah… Katara is extremely beautiful and Itachi and Sasuke are too," she said, laughing again.

Sora didn't reply this time, one of the Uchihas, the girl… Katara, had turned and was looking at her. Her eyes didn't hold any hatred or any liking… just morbid curiosity. Sora blinked and in that moment, the girl was gone. She looked around the lunchroom for her, but she wasn't there and no one seemed to notice that she was gone.

"Hello," a feminine voice whispered to her from behind. Sora jumped and quickly turned her head to look at Katara. "U-um… hi," she murmured in return.

Katara smiled slightly and let out a musical chuckle. "You're Sora right?" she asked curiously. Sora nodded and she continued. "Can we have a word with you…. privately." Sora nodded and got up to follow Katara back to their table after giving Hinata a nervous glance. Hinata shrugged and smiled at her for good luck. She smiled back and turned her attention to the table that she and Katara were heading towards. Itachi looked up from his untouched food and nodded at Sora as Katara sat down. Sora remained standing, unsure of whether she should sit down or not; they _were_ vampires after all.

Itachi chuckled slightly and waved his hand at an empty chair. "Go ahead and have a seat, we're not going to hurt you," he said in a soft voice. "We just want to talk to you… about what happened last night… between you and our younger brother, Sasuke."

Sora gulped and prepared her apology speech for stabbing their little brother in the arm with a silver knife. "Um… okay… I'm listening," she replied nervously, fiddling with the zipper on her coat.

Itachi nodded and looked over at Katara. "Katara, why don't you begin," he said softly. Katara nodded and began to speak. "Well… first off, we just want to say that we're not angry with you. We're actually more surprised that a vampire slayer like you didn't kill him when you had the chance to stab him," she began.

Sora moved her hands onto the table and laced her fingers together. She listened intently to what Katara was saying. "But… I don't want to…" she began but Itachi silenced her. "Please, hear us out," he said softly to her. Sora nodded and shut her mouth. Itachi smiled before continuing. "First of all, Sasuke sends his deepest apologies for the way he acted last night. It was wrong of him… but he told us that for some reason he could not control himself. So, we can't help but assume that your blood holds more of an attraction to Sasuke than other humans. Now we don't want you to be afraid, we merely wish you to be on your guard just in case he loses control again."

Sora listened to him in silence and didn't say anything for a moment or two after he had finished explaining. Her mind was mulling things over as fast as it could. When she didn't reply at first, Katara moved a placed an icy hand on her shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about, we'll keep an eye on him as well," she said, her soft musical voice carrying on the air like a feather. Sora was snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at Katara. She tried her best to smile slightly as she looked from her to Itachi and then back to the table.

"I know I have nothing to worry about… but he might," she murmured softly. "Last night… I felt something… something that I had never felt before… the urge to kill. I wanted to kill him." She looked away from the table and looked up towards the ceiling so she could avoid looking at them.

Katara and Itachi looked at each other before turning both their gazes back to Sora. They both sighed softly and shook their heads. "I had a feeling this would be the case," Itachi said rubbing his temples. He was unable to continue his thought so Katara continued it for him. "It was not truly you that wanted to kill our younger brother Sora," she began. "It was your slayer instincts that told you to kill him. But, you resisted, which is good. That means that you are not completely corrupted by the ideas and beliefs of most slayers. There is still hope that you will not become like your ancestors."

Sora moved her head so she could look at the two vampires before her and so she could address them fully without seeming rude. "I don't want to kill anyone," she said quietly. "Unless I have a good reason to… but your younger brother never did anything to me and what he did do was not really his fault. I understand that… and I never asked for this destiny, this destiny was apparently chosen for me before I was even born. I don't know much about it, but I don't think it's who I want to be."

Itachi sighed softly in relief for some unknown reason. He smiled at Sora before getting to his feet. Katara followed his action. The both looked at each other before looking back at Sora. "Well, if you do not want this destiny, then change it, no one can choose your path except yourself," Katara said softly as she leaned over the table to give Sora a quick kiss on the cheek. "You have nothing to worry about," Itachi continued. "If your will is strong, you will be able to fight back the urges to kill. We have faith in you and once again Sasuke apologizes for his actions from last night. I hope you can forgive him; he is usually very well behaved. He should be back either tomorrow or the day after. But you should head to class now, lunch has been over for at least two minutes now." With that, Katara and Itachi walked gracefully away and disappeared out the door.

Sora's eyes widened slightly as she looked around the lunchroom. Sure enough, most of the students were already gone and heading back to class while others were throwing away the remainders of their lunches and exiting after. She groaned and quickly moved back to her original table and threw away her lunch before quickly bustling out of the room and towards her next class.

The rest of the day passed quickly for her and when school was out, she quickly exited the school and got into her car. It didn't take her long to get home after that and she when she arrived, she soon found that she was home alone. Her brother had apparently gone out with some friends and her father must have had to work late, thus meaning that she was left to fend for herself. She didn't really mind though, it gave her time to think about things. She quickly walked up to her room and threw her things onto the floor before collapsing on her bed.

She shifted so that she was staring at the ceiling before sighing and shaking her head. _Man, my life just keeps getting weirder and weirder,_ she thought to herself. _I thought that this was just going to be a transfer and a time where I was forced to make new friends. But instead, it turns out that there's a whole other destiny for me to discover. What sort of secrets do slayers hold in their long line of ancestry? What sort of powers will I unlock? Well, I suppose the answers will come with time._

It didn't take her long after that to fall asleep. She hadn't even eaten dinner and yet she couldn't bring herself to stay awake long enough to do so. She seemed so tired for some reason but she didn't have time to think about that before she drifted off into her own little world.

* * *

Well this is the end of another chapter. I hope that this one is longer than my other ones. If I remember correctly I believe that I got a request for a longer chapter so here it is! I hope you liked it! Please rate and comment and such, please! Flaming is even allowed but just to warn you, if you do flame me, you will get a rather nasty retaliation. Just warning you. Once again I apologize for taking so long, things have been rather interesting around here lately... 


End file.
